PRZEWODNIK SERCA
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: tłumaczenie, autor Grav. Eomer Król zaprosił hobbitów na urodziny swego syna.


Tłumaczenie - autor Grav

**Grav**

**Przewodnik serca**

**oryg. ****_Father of the Heart_******

_A w roku 3020 Éomer Król pojął za żonę Panią Lothíriel, która przybyła ze lśniącego miasta nad brzegiem morskim, aby zamieszkać wśród ludu swego pana. Zaślubiny odbyły się w święto przesilenia zimowego, a chociaż wiatr wył dokoła Meduseldu, wszyscy w jego murach się radowali. Albowiem krew Gondoru i Rohanu została teraz podwójnym węzłem spleciona i ludzie byli przez to silniejsi. A w roku 3022 Pani Lothíriel powiła zdrowego syna, rankiem, wczesną wiosną. A Éomer Król wydał dla nich wielką ucztę i nadał dziecku imię Théodred na pamiątkę swego kuzyna, który zginął nad brodami rzeki Iseny. _

_- Późniejsze Dni Rodu Éorla_

Obaj mieli mieszane uczucia wobec wielkiej halli Meduseldu. Dla Pippina halla ta zawsze będzie miejscem, w którym zajrzał w Palantír a wspomnienie tego koszmaru nie dawało się łatwo usunąć z pamięci. Myśli Merrego nie były wcale bardziej radosne, albowiem pamiętał króla, któremu nie służył wystarczająco długo i wszystkie, te opowieści, które ów król pragnął od niego usłyszeć, a które nie zostały opowiedziane. Za, każdym razem, gdy stawali w Meduseldzie zbliżała się wojna a czasy były rozpaczliwe, tak, że nieomal się bali co zastaną w tych murach tym razem.

Od ich ostatniej wizyty Rohan bardzo się zmienił. Wówczas przybyli, aby złożyć króla na ostatni spoczynek, a chociaż pozostali dłużej na zaręczyny Eowiny była to przygaszona uroczystość. Okazję tą uczczono cicho i poważnie, bardziej przypominała więc świętowanie, jakie widzieli w Minas Tirith.

To sprawiło, że obaj byli nieco nieprzygotowani na to co zastali w Złotym Dworze.

Zawieszono go bowiem sutymi materiami, brokatem i jedwabiami, w kolorach błękitu, zieleni, czerwieni i srebra. Bowiem Lothíriel kochała wielce barwy morza i zawsze pragnęła połączyć je z barwami tradycyjnymi dla swego męża. Wszędzie, jak się zdawało kwiaty zwieszały się ze ścian a, drewniane kolumny zostały pomalowane na nowo, tak iż jaśniały jaskrawo w słonecznym świetle spływającym z nieosłoniętych niczym okien. Wszystko było jasne i otwarte, i wciąż emanowało Rohirimskim zwyczajem, gdyż głowy końskie wyzierały z pod okazyjnych dekoracji i powietrze wypełniały zapachy pieczonego mięsa i drewna czysto płonącego w kominkach.

Śmiech łatwo wypełniał powietrze, a Haleth syn Hámy zapowiedział ich przybycie królowi i jego halli.

- Mój lordzie Éomerze przybyli goście do ciebie oraz twego syna. – Głos Haletha rozbrzmiał dźwięcznie i zapadła pełna radości cisza. – Meriadok Sławny rycerz Rohanu i sir Peregrin Tuk rycerz Gondoru!

Éomer niewiele zmienił w otoczeniu swego tronu, poza dodaniem mu obok drugiego, o równej wysokości i wyglądzie, przeznaczonego dla jego pani. Gobeliny ponad nimi pozostawił na pamiątkę swego wuja, bowiem zostały one wyszyte przez matkę Éomera, którą również bardzo kochał.

- Witajcie dzielni hobbici! – Zawołał Éomer. – Podejdźcie przyjaciele, bo dawnośmy się nie widzieli i chciałbym zobaczyć, jak lata się z wami obeszły.

Merry i Pippin podeszli do przodu. Merry często spoglądał na boki na tą, czy ową znajomą twarz, gdy wojownicy z bitwy pod Minas Tirith wołali doń na powitanie. Zanim dotarli do tronu obaj hobbici już uśmiechali się szeroko, a ich początkowa niepewność została załagodzona.

- Pozdrowienie ci królu Éomerze – rzekł Merry nisko kłaniając się na sposób Rohanu. – Słudzy twoi i twojej rodziny – dodał Pippin z błyskiem w oku.

- Najserdeczniej was witamy! – Roześmiał się Éomer. – Urośliście jeszcze znowu! Czy w Shire są jeszcze jakieś ubrania, które na was pasują?

- Narzekania krawca nie mają końca, mój władco. – Odpowiedział Merry.

– Lecz gdzie jest Pan Samwise? – Zapytała Lothíriel a głos miała słodki i dźwięczny. – Na pewno powiedzieliście mu, że też był zaproszony.

- Jego żona Rose znów oczekuje dziecka, moja pani. – Odpowiedział Pippin.

- Dostaliśmy wieści o jego pierworodnej córce. – pokiwał głową król. – Zatem to jego drugie?

- Nie, mój panie. – Merry powiedział z uśmiechem. – Jego trzecie.

- Najszczęśliwsi hobbici – uznał Eomer śmiejąc się. – Wy dwaj będziecie musieli się starać, aby mu dotrzymać kroku. Chyba, że są tajemnice, które skrywacie przed swym panem i królem, Panie Holdewinie!

Pippin zaśmiał się a Merry przybrał odcień ciemnego różu.

- Nie, mój panie. – Rzekł wreszcie Merry. – Nie mam przed tobą tajemnic. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że Pippin przyjął twe zaproszenie tylko po to, aby uciec przed zainteresowaniem kilku…

Merry zamilkł, bo Pippin wraził mu łokieć w żebra pomiędzy płytami pancerza. Zakaszlał i byłby dalej mówił pomimo tego, ale Éomer i Lothíriel śmiali się już więc uznał, że to niekonieczne.

- Niechże darzy się wszystkim hobbitom, zaprawdę. – Zgodziła się Lothíriel – Bowiem jesteście wesołym ludem. Ale chodźcie, poznajcie dziecko tego dnia.

Lothíriel zawołała na dzieci, które bawiły się w kącie. Jedno z nich trzymało na kolanach bardzo rozbawionego szczeniaczka. Jeden z młodszych chłopców podszedł i został pochwycony w ramiona ojca i posadzony na jego kolanie, tak, żeby mógł spojrzeć na hobbitów nie zadzierając głowy.

- Pozdrawiamy cię, Théodredzie synu Éomera. – Powiedzieli hobbici chórem.

- Halo – odpowiedział nieśmiało chłopczyk spoglądając na nich przez grzywę blond włosów. Merry uśmiechnął się doń i malec trochę się wyprostował – Cieszę się, że przybyliście.

- Zaszczyt to dla nas – odparł Pippin.

Lothíriel ucałowała syna i odesłała go do jego towarzyszy zabawy.

Pojawiło się jakieś zamieszanie przy wrotach.

- Mój panie królu! – Krzyknął jeden ze strażników. – Na stepie wypatrzono jeźdźców. Mają barwy domu Namiestnika i Białej Pani Rohanu.

- Zatem ostatni goście zjechali. – Ogłosił Éomer wszystkim w halli. – Przygotujcie wszystko! Dzisiejszy wieczór przeznaczymy na ucztę!

Stoły uginały się od jedzenia. W przeciwieństwie do statecznych bankietów gondorskich, gdzie talerze z pokrojonymi wcześniej potrawami były podawane przez służbę, stół był cały zastawiony, a każdy sięgał po to, na co miał ochotę. Lothíriel, od dawna przyzwyczajona do tego sposobu ucztowania obawiała się, że ich hobbiccy goście będą w tym przypadku poszkodowani, dlatego najlepsze potrawy kazała postawić w ich zasięgu. Wkrótce przekonała się, że nie miała się o co martwić, bo doskonale sobie poradzili z docieraniem do tego co im odpowiadało i biada, każdemu człowiekowi, który by im stał na drodze. Pippin szczególnie stał się zabawnym widokiem, gdy piwo dało mu dość odwagi, aby wleźć na stół po tartę z melasą stojącą po przeciwnej stronie stołu.

- Tutaj, rycerzu Gondoru – zaśmiała się Lothíriel podsuwając mu dzbanek z mlecznym kremem. – To dopełnia dania, jak sądzę.

Pippin wyglądał na nieco speszonego, tym, że jego popis złych manier zobaczył ktoś tak wysokiego rodu, jednak jej uśmiech uspokoił jego obawy. Obok Merry był pochłonięty rozmową z Éowiną, zaś Faramir obserwował oboje z sympatią, a fragmenty pieśni zaczynały płynąć przez hallę, bo Rohańczycy opróżnili talerze i sięgnęli po puchary, gdy zakończyło się główne danie. Théodred siedział pomiędzy swymi rodzicami na honorowym miejscu, chociaż sennie zjeżdżał ze stołka ze zmęczenia na długo zanim zakończyła się uczta. Jednak nie marudził i pozostał na swoim miejscu przy stole. W końcu Éomer powstał i łomotnął o stół rogiem do picia, aby uciszyć hallę.

– Trzy lata temu co do dnia, urodził się mój syn Théodred! – ogłosił.

Chociaż wszyscy o tym wiedzieli hallę wypełniły wiwaty. – Nazwałem go po moim walecznym kuzynie, synu króla Théodena, który został nam odebrany podczas ostatniej wojny.

Éomer pochwycił wzrok swej siostry i skłonił lekko głowę w jej stronę, po czym ciągnął. – To były mroczne czasy moi przyjaciele, mroczne czasy dla nas wszystkich. Nie nazwałem mego syna tak, aby upamiętnić ciemności, lecz aby uczcić światło, które podążało za moim kuzynem przez wszystkie dni jego życia, światło, którego broniąc poległ. Nazwałem mego syna Théodredem, ponieważ w Meduseldzie powinien kiedyś nastać król o tym imieniu!

Wiwaty znowu zatrzęsły hallą, gdy zgromadzeni wojownicy i ich damy wołali imiona Théodreda oraz jego ojca. Éomer uniósł dłoń, aby ich uciszyć.

– Dzisiejszego wieczoru nazwiemy także jego obrońców. Wiem, że jest we zwyczaju, aby wezwać imiona silnych mężów, których dzielność została dowiedziona na polu bitwy. Jednak życzenie moje i mojej pani jest inne. Albowiem, gdy idzie o dzielność i waleczność, kiedy wśród mego pokrewieństwa szukam obdarzonych odwagą i talentem w walce to widzę moją siostrę, Białą Panią Rohanu, która powaliła Króla-Upiora z Angmaru, chociaż żaden mężczyzna temu nie podołał. Zatem proszę, aby służyła memu synowi, jako _heortemoder_ i opowiedziała mu o swych dzielnych czynach, aby mógł pojąć co to znaczy być Jeźdźcem Rohanu!

Zgoda na Eomerową decyzję tak była powszechna, że sufit zatrząsł się od wrzasku świętujących.

Oczy Éowiny były lśniące od łez, gdy jej brat nadawał jej tak zaszczytny tytuł. Wstała i podeszła do szczytu stołu. Z jednego z bocznych stołów wzięła karafę i nieco jej zawartości wlała do kielicha stojącego przed Théodredem. Ucałowała swego bratanka we włosy i dumnie stanęła za jego krzesłem, gdy jej brat wstał ponownie.

– Opowieść o waleczności mej siostry jest dobrze znana i nie wymaga powtarzania. Ale jest wiele rodzajów odwagi na tym świecie, a niektóre z nich pasują do tak wielkich opowieści, że muszą być opowiadane na ich tle, nie inaczej. – ciągnął Éomer. – Moja siostra to wspaniały przykład siły we władaniu bronią oraz odwagi w bitwie, ale pragnę, aby mój syn wiedział, że bywają czyny, które można uznać za wielkie, a nawet coś, co wydaje się małe może udźwignąć wielki ciężar, zanim się dopełnią wszystkie opowieści.

Na te słowa obaj, Merry i Pippin unieśli głowy. Merry wyglądał na oszołomionego, lecz cichy uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Pippina.

– Po bitwie o Minis Tirith armia wyruszyła do Mordoru, aby stanąć przeciwko Czarnemu Władcy i spotkać się z przeznaczeniem całego Śródziemia.

Głos Éomera był mroczny, gdy wspomniał ruinę tych czasów a ci, którzy odbyli z nim ten marsz ucichli na to wspomnienie. – Ale nie wszyscy wyruszyli z nami. Niektórzy, ranni w wyniku wielkich czynów na polach Pelennoru pozostali na tyłach, aby wyzdrowieć i mieć nadzieję, że ich wyzdrowienie nie okaże się próżnym. Wielkie miasto zostało pozbawione większości silnych mężczyzn, a wiele machin oblężniczych zostało zniszczonych przez Nazgûle. Mury, które z wierzchu wyglądały na mocne mogły się zapaść pod ciężarem lada jakiego powiewu. Pewnego dnia, jeden z takich murów zawalił się wprost na dom, który stał poniżej. Godziny mijały a uwięzieni w środku pozbawieni byli wody, jedzenia i leków. Tych niewielu ludzi, którzy pozostali w mieście pracowało ciężko, aby ich uwolnić.

Merry zaczął intensywnie wpatrywać się w swój talerz, świadom doskonale, że oczy Éowiny i Faramira są skierowane na niego, i że ich uwaga zwraca uwagę reszty biesiadników.

– Wieść o tej pracy dotarła do mej siostry w tym domu, w którym odpoczywała po uzdrowieniu i opowiedziała o tym swemu towarzyszowi, gdy odwiedził ją tego samego popołudnia. Natychmiast postanowił pójść tam, bo sądził, że być może trafi na przejście, w które by się zmieścił, takie które człowiek by zlekceważył. Tak więc Meriadok wkroczył na scenę tej tragedii. Panowało zamieszanie, gdyż na miejscu zapadliska mężczyźni usuwali głazy, a kobiety czekały z wodą i opatrunkami, na czas, gdy ranni zostaną uwolnieni. Ale dzielny perian dostrzegł pośród rumowiska miejsce, w które mógł wpełznąć. Poszedł do Namiestnika, który wtenczas już nadzorował akcję ratunkową i nalegał, żeby mu pozwolić wejść tam z wodą i wszystkim co da radę unieść. Lord Faramir z początku bardzo był temu niechętny, albowiem hobbici dowodzili swej dzielności raz za razem, ale nadal przypominali dzieci, więc Faramir nie chciał ryzykować życia kogoś mniejszego, tam, gdzie on sam nie mógłby za nim podążyć. Ale Merry nalegał tak, że w końcu pozwolono mu wpełznąć do środka rumowiska. Nasz dzielny perian był tak sprawny, jak miał nadzieję, że bedzie. Wniósł wodę, jedzenie i leki do zasypanego domu, i obrócił wiele razy, a potem został z rannymi, aż ludzie w końcu uwolnili ich kilka godzin później. I, tak, jego kuzyn zabił trolla. I tak, jego drugi kuzyn wraz z rodakiem zaniósł Pierścień Jedyny do samej Góry Ognia, ale niech nikt nigdy nie powie, że Meriadok Sławny, Rycerz Rohanu powrócił do domu w mniejszej chwale, oraz z mniejszym dowodem siły charakteru, niźli każdy z jego Drużyny!

Merry czuł, jak oczy wszystkich zgromadzonych w halli wwiercają mu się w czaszkę, ale podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w oczy Théodreda. Oczy chłopca lśniły uwielbieniem.

– Meriadoku, synu Saradoka proszę cię o przysługę – oznajmił Éomer. – Poprowadź mego syna tą samą ścieżką, którą ty szedłeś. Pokaż mu, że gdy chodzi o determinację i cnotę wzrost nie ma znaczenia. Naucz go, że odwaga bierze się z siły serca, niezależnie od zasięgu ramienia!

– Mój panie, królu – wykrztusił Merry, wstając z ławy. – Przyjęcie twej propozycji to dla mnie zaszczyt.

Ponownie halla zdawała się drżeć, gdy wiwatujący Rohirimmowie klaskali i tupali, oraz tłukli kuflami o stoły. Pippin stanął na swym krześle i jego okrzyki odcinały się na tle głębszych głosów wojowników. Merry uśmiechnął się i stanął obok Éowiny.

– Nadaję ci tytuł _heortefaeder_! – zakrzyknął Éomer ponad zgiełkiem, który tylko się od tego zwiększył. Merry nalał odrobinę miodu do kielicha Théodreda mieszając go z kobylim mlekiem, które wcześniej wlała tam Éowina.

Théodred podniósł kielich i wypił. Wyraz jego twarzy jasno wskazywał, że nie zasmakował w miodzie, co spowodowało śmiechy ze strony wojów siedzących naprzeciwko niego, ale jednak wypił wszystko i odstawił kielich na stół przed nim. Wiwaty znów rozbrzmiały a jego ojciec pochwycił go w górę i odniósł, śmiejącego się, do łóżka.

Ogień już dogasał, a noc była późna, gdy biesiadnicy udali się na spoczynek. Éomer znalazł Merrego siedzącego przy kominku na sofie i przysiadł się.

– Éowina musiała roznosić plotki. – Powiedział hobbit cicho.

– Tak zrobiła – przyznał król. – Napisałem do niej, pytając co sądzi o wybraniu ciebie, i opowiedziała mi w liście tą historię.

– Wtedy to nie wydawało się wiele. – Rzekł Merry. – Po prostu byłem odpowiedniego wzrostu.

– Faramir powiedział, że to trwało godzinami. – zauważył Éomer. – Nie chciałbym spędzić tak wiele czasu w budynku, który wali mi się na głowę.

– Myślałem wtedy o Frodzie. – Rzekł Merry. – To sprawiło, że niebezpieczeństwo zdawało się mniejsze.

Nogi mu zwisały z kanapy, ale hobbit był do tego przyzwyczajony.

– Pominąłeś sporo szczegółów, wiesz. Miałem wiele pomocy. Niektóre dzieci podawały mi przez dziurę zapasy, a mężczyźni, którzy konstruowali lewar, pracowali cztery godziny bez przerwy.

– Zgoda – rzekł król. – A kto zadał pierwszy cios Strasznemu Królowi, aby moja siostra mogła zaznać chwały płynącej z zabicia go? Nikt nie dokonuje wielkich czynów samotnie, Merry. Ze wszystkich ludów Śródziemia wy hobbici powinniście wiedzieć o tym najlepiej. A jednak świat pamięta bohaterów, którzy stawali samotnie i pokonywali wszystkich wrogów. Być może to kolejna mądrość, której nauczysz mego syna.

– Myślę mój królu, że jeśli odziedziczył twoją mądrość to został odpowiednio wyposażony i bez tego. – Powiedział hobbit.

– Być może wraz z cierpliwością i zdrowym rozsądkiem jego matki! – Odpowiedział Éomer a uśmiech wypłynął na pobrużdżoną wiatrem twarz.

Człowiek i hobbit siedzieli razem cicho przez długi czas, aż ogień się dopalił a odgłosy halli zamarły w nocnej ciemności.

– Cieszy mnie żeś był z nim na końcu. – W końcu rzekł Éomer. – Nie pamiętam, gdzie byłem, gdy usłyszałem krzyk Nazgûla, ale serce we mnie omdlało. Nie było mnie przy moim królu, gdy spotkał się z przeznaczeniem, ale cieszę się, że nie spotkał się z nim samotnie.

– Pytał o ciebie i Éowinę, a ona leżała pięć stóp dalej. – odrzekł Merry zaskoczony, że to wspomnienie nie boli już tak, jak niegdyś. – Nazwał cię królem, to była jego ostatnia myśl.

– Wiele wielkich czynów dokonało się w tamtym czasie, Meriadoku. Zbyt wiele, żeby spamiętać. – Éomer wsadził pogrzebacz w ogień, próbując go rozniecić. – Nawet ci, którzy wówczas wydawali się mali byli wielkimi, tak naprawdę, jak myślę. Czasy były wielkie i stąd i czyny być musiały. Chcę, abyś nauczył mego syna, że jest wiele dróg prowadzących do wielkości i, że nie zawsze trzeba być najpotężniejszym z wojowników, aby ją osiągnąć.

– Zrobię to mój królu. – Przyrzekł Merry, a jego głos zadźwięczał obietnicą. – To jest wielkie zadanie, ale sądzę, że także wielki dar. Cieszę się, że spotkał mnie taki zaszczyt.

– Piję do ciebie Panie Holdewinie. – Éomer uniósł kielich, którego Merry wcześniej nie zauważył w jego dłoni. – Niechże przez długie wieki rozsądek hobbitów toruje drogi człowiekowi.

A Merry uśmiechnął się.

_A w roku 3025 Éomer Król rozesłał gońców po szerokim świecie, aby zaprosić jego szlachetnych przyjaciół na świętowanie __**fulluhtÞeaw**__ jego syna. I wielu przybyło, pomimo wielkich odległości lub niskiej postury. A Król ogłosił, że jego siostra Biała Pani Rohanu oraz jego giermek Meriadok Sławny będą służyć młodemu Théodredowi, jako heortemoder i heortefaeder, ażeby mogli nauczyć Dziedzica Marchii, że odwaga i waleczność zależą w przeważającej mierze od siły serca. _

_- Późniejsze Dni Rodu Éorla _


End file.
